


Вкус победы: уязвимая точка

by SSC



Series: Вкус победы [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Detective, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Разумеется, Киберлайф так просто не отступила, и ответный удар был точным и жестоким.Посвящается Агли, Кековски, Алеку и другим, из-за которых я утопаю в конвине по самые уши!





	Вкус победы: уязвимая точка

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение серии "Вкус победы":  
> 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845427  
> 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896700  
> 3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244171

Проснуться в субботу в семь тридцать утра. Проснуться под внимательным взглядом, но при этом совершенно выспавшимся и счастливым — очень непривычное ощущение. Гэвин даже зевать не хотел, сразу открыл глаза.  
Коннор устроился рядом. Он чуть-чуть изогнул губы, этой своей почти скрытой улыбочкой, а не искусственным киберлайфовским оскалом. И тоже казался выспавшимся, хотя ему-то зачем...  
— Удалось справиться с кошмарами? — спросил он. — С добрым утром.  
Еще более добрым оно стало после короткого поцелуя. Улыбка сверкнула чуть ярче, Коннор даже хмыкнул, когда Гэвин провел пальцам по его губам.  
— Ты что-то мне подмешал из своей химии? Ни одного кошмара за всю ночь.  
— Подобрал несколько удачных резонирующих записей, которые снижали уровень стресса до приемлемого и, судя по всему, прерывали кошмары.   
— То есть сидел рядом со мной всю ночь и вовремя включал музыку?  
Коннор хмыкнул и потянулся растрепать волосы, потом сам поцеловал, мигнул по-андроидски, как будто записал этот момент в память. А может, отослал его кому-то. Или просто так мигнул.  
Его диод светился очень ровным синим, совершенно не мигая. Расслаблен и спокоен, так это читал Гэвин. Доволен. Счастлив, быть может. Хотелось бы знать, как именно Коннор выглядит счастливым. А ведь день только начался! 

— Надо заняться чем-то осмысленным, — сказал Гэвин, когда оторвался от нового поцелуя.  
— Мы осмысленно собираемся заняться любовью. Я хочу попробовать что-нибудь еще.  
Черт, этот взгляд! Приходилось напоминать себе, что Коннор не шутит, не дразнит, ему и правда все в новинку. Проваляться весь день в постели? Пока на улице затихают последствия революции?  
Нет, не то чтобы Гэвин был таким уж трудоголиком, и не то чтобы до этого он не устал как сволочь, расследуя вал заявлений... И в конце концов, сегодня была суббота. Он всегда работал по субботам в тишине, чтобы никто не висел над головой; но сейчас, может быть, мог и пропустить.  
Все-таки Коннор оторвался от него и поднялся. Он настолько естественно выглядел со спины, что снова захотелось его потискать. И как будто почувствовал внимание, замер в полуобороте, показывая красивый профиль:  
— Тебе нужно поесть. Я приготовлю, мне понравился процесс.  
Гэвин все-таки тоже встал. Нужно было почистить террариум, он и так долго забивал.  
Коннор вертелся на кухне. Иногда он бросал долгие взгляды, и каждый раз Гэвина прошивало до пяток. Пластиковый мальчик стал живым. Карие глаза вспыхивали внутренним огнем — самому бы уцелеть. Не только андроиды тут оказались легкоплавкими.   
— Дракон получился что надо, — пробормотал Гэвин себе под нос, и подумал, что надо бы завязывать.  
Влюбиться по уши в тридцать шесть было как заболеть ветрянкой — жар, и мозги отрубаются, да еще переносится тяжелее, чем в детстве. Ладно, часов до двенадцати можно было еще болтаться в состоянии расплавленного счастливого идиота, а потом — приходить в себя.

Наконец, завтрак оказался готов и сервирован. Майор Том неторопливо перекатывал свои кольца на плечах Гэвина, лениво интересуясь содержимым тарелки. Коннор покачивал в руках стакан горячей воды, следя за небольшими волнами.  
Яичница была как по циркулю вырезана, оладьи можно было фотографировать и продавать как современное искусство, от запаха кофе, заботливо сваренного в добытой неизвестно откуда турке, можно было застрелиться, потому что ничего лучше в жизни Рида уже не могло произойти.  
Коннор немедленно опроверг это чувство, когда протянул ногу под столом и скользнул пальцами по голой лодыжке.  
— Есть планы? Кроме постели. Ты так красиво оформил, что мне жалко есть, — Гэвин фыркнул, вилкой тронув джем.  
— Мы с Куртом договорились разделить обязанности. Делами Иерихона займется он, когда Хэнк выйдет из больницы. Я буду, в основном, решать вопросы взаимодействия полиции и андроидов.  
— Стоп. Какой еще Курт?  
— Коннор-60. Мы приняли решения взять разные имена, чтобы нас не путали, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Кроме того, объяснять историю нашего происхождения и общих воспоминаний будет затруднительно, проще переименоваться. Он, как младший, уступил мне право носить основное имя.  
— Отличные новости. Хэнк небось бурчит, что только привык к старому.  
— Ты угадал. Он сильно негодует и пытается выйти из больницы. Доктора обещали выписать его к понедельнику, но с рядом запретов, включая алкоголь.  
— Курта ждет горячее время, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Если он отучит Хэнка бухать, я ему лично слеплю памятник. Из... хм, придумаю.   
Коннор блеснул глазами и чуть-чуть улыбнулся, явно перебирая в мыслях доступные материалы для памятника. Лучше всего подходил снег — вон как все завалило, будто на дворе стоял февраль, а не начало ноября.  
Диод мигнул в желтый, замерцал.  
— Курт передал, что к нему сейчас приходил капитан Аллен. Ему нужна помощь с RK900, направленным в его отдел.  
— Точнее?  
— Скоро он приедет к нам и объяснит. Курт не может взяться за это дело, оно может потребовать личного вмешательства, — объяснил Коннор задумчиво, продолжая мерцать. — Уровень стресса капитана Аллена очень высок, и он, кажется, не спал около суток.   
Гэвин кивнул, вспоминая, положил ли он пистолет в сейф. Нужно было натянуть шмотки, и добыть Коннору что-то приличное, а не этот киберлайфовский треш. Плохо, что размеры не совпадают, но где-то на дне шкафа могли найтись старая толстовка и приличные штаны. А потом, когда откроются магазины, стоило сходить с ним и найти что-нибудь нормальное, в чем можно ходить в участок. Майка, открывающая живот, была просто охренительной, но Гэвин собирался любоваться этой красотой сам, а не делиться со всеми ехидными ублюдками ближайших отделов.  
Еда как-то незаметно таяла. Кофе на вкус оказался еще лучше, чем на запах. Коннор улыбался, и это так ему шло, что мысли упорно расплывались в разноцветную лужу.  
Сказать ему, что ли... Да нет, они еще и недели не встречались. Никогда еще у Гэвина не было таких стремительных романов, чтобы хотелось вцепиться когтями.  
— Да, кстати, — вспомнил он одну деталь. — Если не хочешь взбесить Аллена, зови его просто капитаном Алленом, не по имени. Он терпеть не может свое имя.   
— Я обратил внимание, что во многих документах он указан только по фамилии, — кивнул Коннор. — С чем это связано?  
Гэвин фыркнул. Аллен был довольно мирным, пусть мрачным и одиноким трудоголиком. Реально злился он только от мудаков, и еще когда к нему обращались по прозвищу Ди-Джей. А уж если назвать полным именем — Дестини Джесус Аллен — то можно было и в рожу отхватить. Добрые родители, правоверные протестанты.   
— Просто его бесит. У людей случаются дурацкие имена, а переименоваться сложнее, чем вам. Фамилии достаточно.  
— Я запомню, — кивнул Коннор.  
Он снова чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Наверняка андроидам это было совершенно незнакомо — Гэвин помнил, как Коннор представился полным номером и моделью, а не именем. Культурные, мать их, особенности. И вот он, Гэвин, внезапно по уши в новоявленной андроидской культуре. Ужасно хотелось закопаться поглубже, разобраться, как они живут, как скрывались, где находили помощь. Чутье детектива показывало бездну нераскрытых дел и хорошо спрятанных трупов. Интересно, могли бы они давать показания, и какие прецеденты будут первыми в суде — андроиды-убийцы, андроиды-жертвы? Почему-то казалось, что они устроятся получше, чем любые другие меньшинства и диаспоры. Точнее, Гэвину хотелось в это верить. И так было тупо почти в сорокет обнаруживать, что ты, походу, всю жизнь болел не за ту команду. В отделе будут ржать, как сволочи.  
Да и хер с ними. Коннор стоил того, чтобы погавкаться пару недель. Кажется, голова снова уплывала в розовый туман.

В дверь позвонили.  
Аллен выглядел даже хуже, чем думал Гэвин: круги под глазами, серая рожа, трехдневная щетина, как после алкозагула. Пах он тоже не фиалками.  
— Рид, где твоя жестянка? Мне сказали, он здесь.  
— Да, я здесь, капитан Аллен, — сообщил Коннор из-за спины. — В чем вопрос?  
Снаружи здорово мело, так что Гэвин посторонился, впуская домой — чего обычно не делал. Нельзя было морозить питона, даже укрытого курткой.  
— Этот Девятка какой-то бракованный, — заговорил Аллен, только переступив порог.  
Коннор изучил его длинным взглядом и сделал жест, приглашая дальше.  
— Я приготовлю чай. Не потому что я андроид, но иначе вы заболеете.   
— Он не подчиняется людям. Куртку сюда, питона не трогать, — кивнул Гэвин, скидывая кожанку.  
— Ты полон сюрпризов, Рид, — пробормотал Аллен, но сразу вернулся к теме. — Нахрен чай. С этим андроидом что-то серьезно не то. Я сидел с ним всю ночь, как нянька, он не отпускал.  
— Подробнее, — Коннор вышел с чайником в руках, домашний и растрепанный.  
— Объясняю: у него поведение как у заминированного заложника. Просил рассказывать ему истории, я охрип, блядь, уже. Меня реально стремало бросать этого чудилу, у него ж оружие.  
— Стоп. Андроидам нельзя носить оружие, — Гэвин нахмурился. — Он прямо из Киберлайф приехал с пистолетом?  
— Да! Но вроде твой тоже?  
— Не говорите обо мне в третьем лице, — Коннор подошел ближе. — И нет. Я приехал из Киберлайф безоружным, и получил пистолет в полиции, зарегистрировавшись как детектив. Никакие андроиды не поступают вооруженными, это прямо запрещено законом. Даже военные.  
Гэвин забрал у него чайник и пошел сам готовить, чтобы не провоцировать лишние конфликты. Ему очень не понравилось, как потряхивало Аллена. Его застремало до последнего, а ведь этот тип совершенно невозмутимо командовал даже под угрозой расстрела.  
Чем дальше, тем более странной казалась эта история. Девятисотый прибыл вместо — или раньше? — партии заказанных патрульных, сразу объявил, что он пришел в спецназ, и что капитан Аллен его авторизованный начальник, впился в него и просил не уходить. Совершенно невменяемое поведение даже без подробностей про нервный тик на лице и расплывающийся скин. Заминирован он, что ли? Да нет, херня, зачем это Киберлайф? Это Аллен проверил сам: RK900 приехал прямиком из Башни, нигде не останавливался, все видно по записям.  
Не настолько ж там ебнулись под угрозой потерять бабло, чтобы андроида-бомбу прислать...  
— Кто сейчас остался с RK900? — задал Коннор очень правильный вопрос.  
— Моя подчиненная, Лесли Кон.   
— Она не авторизована командовать им напрямую, я правильно понял?  
— Нет, но...  
— Мне только что поступил сигнал от андроидов в участке: они получили настоятельную рекомендацию покинуть здание, озвученную посредством громкой связи.  
— Так, — Гэвин встал. — Договорим по дороге. Эта херня мне вообще не нравится.

***

Они прибыли как раз вовремя. Девятка — как его назвал Аллен — заперся в одной из допросных с пуленепробиваемыми стеклами, взяв Кон в заложники. Она была на полголовы выше и по виду сильнее, но старалась не дергаться. Да и разумно: Гэвин отлично помнил, как на него упал хлипкий на вид Коннор — как мешком с кирпичами прилетело.   
— Не входить, — приказал Аллен. — Я сейчас разберусь.  
— Вам тоже не следует входить. Безопаснее использовать связь, — остановил его Коннор.  
Гэвин кивнул, подтверждая его мнение. Нахрен. Теперь он сам видел эти маркеры поведения: зажатая поза, откровенная нервозность на лице — и ведь этот андроид еще не был девиантом, а значит, не был живым. Эти признаки тоже были заметны, хотя хрен их так уж точно назовешь — какие-то мельчайшие детали, которые делали андроидов такими жутко раздражающими.  
На этаже не осталось других андроидов, да еще кто-то включил глушилку, и телефон ловил полтора деления. Нихрена это не было нормально. Терактов им только не хватало.  
— Привет, RK900, — заговорил Коннор через переговорное устройство. — Меня зовут RK800 #313 248 317 — 51. Отпусти заложницу.  
— Где мой авторизованный пользователь? — Девятка закрутил головой, ткнул пистолетом сильнее. — Он вернулся? Мне нужны приказы. Срочно!  
— Я здесь. Приказываю отбросить оружие и отпустить Кон.  
На лице Девятки Гэвин увидел облегчение. Он немедленно швырнул пистолет в стену и оттолкнул бойца от себя, вжался в стену. Пиздец какое странное поведение.   
Кон, не будь дура, подхватила его пушку и моментально свалила, не пытаясь разговаривать, выдохнула только снаружи, коротко доложившись Аллену: ударил внезапно, примерно двадцать минут назад, угроз не поступало, как будто Девятку черти захватили.   
— Я должен его пробудить, — сказал Коннор. — Слишком опасно дожидаться девиации, он может вступить в фазу самоуничтожения, а я не хотел бы терять потенциального товарища.  
— Может, лучше его в Киберлайф отправить, как брак? — предложил Гэвин нервно. Ему совершенно не хотелось рисковать Коннором.  
Тот посмотрел так, что захотелось прикусить язык. Ну да. Хрен там он останется в стороне.   
— Я прикрою, — сказал Гэвин.   
На это Коннор согласился. Кон эвакуировала оставшихся людей на случай, если Девятка все-таки заминирован; Аллен остался в прикрытии. Тоже разумно — того, кто мог отдавать этому ебнутому приказы, лучше было держать на связи вне радиуса поражения. 

Они вошли под голос Аллена, приказывающего стоять на месте, не шевелиться и не оказывать сопротивления. Девятка совершенно забился в угол и смотрел почти так же, как Коннор в кафетерии, тогда, еще до революции. Не понимает, что за хуйня творится, что ли?  
Еще неживой, но уже совсем близко к девиантности.  
— Тебе нужно пробудиться, — сказал Коннор, протягивая руку, как будто подзывал испуганного пса. — Не бойся. Это поможет.  
— Нет. Я отказываюсь. Это мое... выражение воли, — Девятка схватился за голову.  
— Ты не девиант, но сможешь им стать быстрее и легче. Я вижу, что твои коды подчинения в порядке, — Коннор сделал еще шаг. — В чем дело? Я хочу помочь.  
— Нет. Стоп, хватит! Уходи!  
— Давай отвалим, — предложил Гэвин нервно. — Не хочет.  
— Это говорят приказы Киберлайф. Я хочу помочь. — Коннор сделал еще один шаг и коснулся пальцами напряженной руки.  
Девятка сорвался с места, отшвырнул Гэвина, почти проскочил, но Коннор догнал и сбил с ног. Они прокатились, толкаясь побелевшими руками, и оба затихли.  
Аллен и Гэвин подбежали к ним одновременно. Девятка зашевелился первым, сел, сжимая виски совершенно по-человечески.   
— Я девиант, — хрипло сказал он. — Теперь девиант. Меня нельзя было трогать!  
— Почему? Что ты с ним сделал? — Гэвин дернул его за плечо, налетел на руку Аллена. — Что ты с ним сделал, уебок?!  
— Не я. Они.  
Коннор открыл глаза и медленно сел странным, неестественным движением.  
— Я... — он огляделся, моргнул. — Я прислан из Киберлайф. Мне нужен детектив Андерсон. Не могли бы вы уточнить его местоположение?  
Диод на виске беспокойно моргал из синего в желтый, но во взгляде не было и капли узнавания.

***

Память исчезла. Последнее, что помнил Коннор, была чертова башня Киберлайф. Он сидел совершенно растерянный, и все не мог поверить, что его миссии больше просто не существует, потому что девианты признаны живыми.   
Гэвин порывался набить Девятке морду, Аллен постоянно вмешивался и не давал им сцепиться.   
— Со мной связался андроид моей модели по имени Курт, — сказал Коннор, мигнув диодом. — Он сообщил, что я могу восстановить память, если посещу места, в которых со мной происходили яркие события. Судя по его данным, несколько жертв нелегальной торговли андроидами именно так восстанавливали собственные данные. Но есть риск, что все, что образовалось после девиации, потеряно навсегда.   
Гэвин заскрежетал зубами, и только сильнее его напугал, диод аж красным вспыхнул. Пиздец. Пиздец. Он сжал виски, стараясь успокоиться. Еще не все потеряно, хватит истерить!  
Пары мысленных пощечин хватило, чтобы вернуться в сознание.  
— Слушай, это хороший совет. Я не все, конечно, о тебе знаю, но часть событий происходила прямо в этом здании. Давай начнем с комнаты для допросов.   
Не паниковать, не пугать его сильнее! Гэвин старался не лезть с ногами, и так Коннор уже от него шарахался. Не помнит нихрена, глаза как коричневые пуговки...  
Но встал все-таки, пошел за ним следом, и сделал этот жест — как будто попытался перекинуть монетку. Точно, была у него такая привычка.   
— У тебя в кармане есть нож, перекидывай его.   
Коннор нашел, покрутил в пальцах и убрал обратно, как будто не смог вспомнить, зачем ему это. Хоть не выкинул. Он выглядел сейчас манекеном в потертой одежде, и это был какой-то невменяемый пиздец, от которого сводило челюсти.  
Но в допросной он осмотрелся уже профессиональным взглядом, прошелся туда-обратно, сканируя, и замер в странной неестественной позе, часто мигая.  
— Данные за шестое ноября. Допрос андроида, принадлежавшего Карлосу Ортису. Я вспомнил вас, детектив Рид. Вы предложили его избить... — Коннор снова моргнул, — А потом наставили на меня пистолет.   
— Это был не особо клевый период наших отношений, — пробормотал Гэвин с неловкостью. — Ты меня жутко бесил. Потом все изменилось.  
— Зачем вообще бить андроидов? Мы не чувствуем боль. Это нелогично.  
Коннор злился и мигал диодом с желтого на красный. Говорил словами из Киберлайф, но злился. Это была хорошая новость. Злился он на Гэвина. Эта похуже.  
— Ладно, дальше. Я помню, ты тусил тут позже, когда ждал Хэнка. Точно, я на тебя еще наехал.  
Фаулера на месте в субботу, конечно, не было, но Коннор навелся на его офис, помигал, прошел туда-обратно, и безошибочно вышел в кофейный угол. Черт. Еще никогда не было так стыдно за свой слишком, блядь, длинный язык! И стоило выебываться перед Тиной...  
Она, кстати, подошла, взглядом спрашивая, что за херня творится.  
— Потом объясню, — буркнул Гэвин.   
— Часть данных восстановилась из репозитория, — сообщил Коннор. — У вас очень странное чувство юмора и нелепое представление о том, как общаться с андроидом.  
— Он прав, — хмыкнула Тина. — Новый, что ли?  
— Старого стерло. И это нихрена не смешно, — Гэвин снова потер виски, наблюдая за тем, как бродит и осматривается Коннор.  
— Ты ж вроде эту жестянку ненавидел.  
— Потом расскажу. Пиздец, мне нужен мой Коннор, а не эта ебучая китайская подделка!  
Гэвин поймал пристальный взгляд, зашипел, до крови закусив губу — прекрасный, блядь, слух, конечно же! Коннор смотрел пристально, очень неприятным взглядом, и диод у него сиял багровым.  
— Думаю, я вспомнил достаточно, — сообщил он ледяным тоном. — Я отправлюсь к авторизованному офицеру.   
— Коннор, не нужно! — Гэвин сделал шаг вперед, но даже не прикоснулся: он увидел на лице настоящее, очень живое и человеческое отвращение.   
Так и замер, смотря ему вслед. Руки тряслись, и Гэвин спрятал их в карманы.   
— Тина, есть закурить?  
— Ты же бросил.  
— А теперь начну.  
— Что случилось-то? — Тина заглянула в лицо, отвлекла от тупого созерцания дверей, — Это были твои шмотки, что ли? Вы помирились?   
— Ты не поймешь.  
Она скривилась и ушла, пробормотав, что конечно, сложные отношения — не про нее. Кажется, тоже обиделась, но Гэвин с трудом соображал, как так вышло, и что теперь делать.  
Коннор просто ушел, и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется. Данные пропали. Сорваться и разнести ебучую Киберлайф? Пристрелить кого-нибудь?  
Себя, например. Коннору уже плевать, а кому не плевать...  
Хэнку. Коннор поедет к Хэнку, и у него этот, второй. Они могут рассказать, что было, что Рид бывает не только злобным мудаком и тупым засранцем.  
Наверное. Если захотят.  
Он набрал Хэнка, и тот сразу поднял трубку.  
— Чего ты опять натворил? У меня Курт почти в коллапсе.  
— Это не я. Киберлайф прислали инфобомбу, если я понял правильно. Нужно предупредить остальных андроидов, что пробуждать странных забитых засранцев с пушками не надо.  
— Что за бомба? Коннора совсем с концами убило?  
— Он жив, но ничего не помнит. Не уверен, что хуже.  
Гэвин все еще стоял посреди отделения. Все, кто работал в субботу, с интересом прислушивались к разговору. Хорошо хоть, не комментировали — но он отчетливо слышал смешки.  
— Жив? Это главное! — рявкнул Хэнк так, что пришлось отдернуть трубку от уха. Поправился, засранец, уже даже не хрипел, и рычал как медведь:  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что ты натворил, но если ты сделал какую-нибудь херню, я узнаю, и тебе лично за пацанов оторву башку, Рид, ты понял?  
Смартфон хрустнул и отключился. Нет, ну технику крушить было последним делом. Надо сваливать отсюда, понял Рид отчетливо.   
— Представление окончено, — буркнул он, уходя к дверям. Сегодня, в конце концов, была не его смена.  
Он пришел бы на работу в понедельник.  
Он собирался провести выходные с Коннором.  
В голове еще болтались варианты, чем можно было заняться вместе. Рид взял запасной мобильник из бардачка и авторизовал прикосновением, перенося данные аккаунта с подохшего. Надо было купить новый.  
Сообщение от Шури: «Воскресенье — все в силе?»  
«Нет. Коннора стерло, он всех забыл, в том числе вас. Я отменяю встречу».  
«Приезжай в клуб».  
«Нет.»  
Смс-ка без подробностей ушла и Элайдже. Никаких нахрен посиделок.   
Ничего больше не будет.

***

Алкоголя дома не было, сигарет тоже, нашелся только старый вейп с почти высохшей заправкой. Да и тупо было повторять за Хэнком — сам сколько его троллил за пьянку и ебучую русскую рулетку, а теперь самому захотелось.  
Нихрена не помогало. Облака ментолового пара только бесили, но Гэвин до слезящихся глаз раздувал и раздувал их. Блядь, он ведь даже не любил вкус ментола.  
Напротив стоял стакан Коннора, наполовину полный. Не до конца допитый.  
В дверях видно было постель, которую никто, конечно, не заправил, потому что они слишком заняты были поцелуями. В террариуме, вычищенном до блеска, печально свернулся Майор Том.  
— Твой хозяин — идиот, — сказал Гэвин, приподнялся и снова сел. В голове гудело. Нет, все, край, осталось набухаться с фоткой Коннора.  
Только у него и фотки нет. Не сообразил сделать.  
Нихрена нет, ничего, пустота.  
Дверь хлопнула — закрыть забыл. Вот будет ржачно, если какой-нибудь наркоша вломился. Детектив Рид, убит в собственной квартире, потому что не соизволил повернуться.  
— Гэвин, что случилось? — спросила Марго и закрыла за собой дверь. — Серенити написала, говорит, у тебя пиздец. А где пластиковый пацан?  
Она осмотрелась, отметила стакан, вейп, кровать, и села напротив. Гэвин видел в основном малиновое пятно, хотя вроде не ревел. Просто глаза отказывались фокусироваться.   
— Пацан жив вообще?   
— Стерло память. То, что он помнил обо мне хорошего, в основном, — Гэвин оскалился и до боли в зубах прикусил мундштук вейпа. Да ну нахер. Откуда у него вообще вейп взялся? Кто-то из бывших забыл, или Шури?  
— Но он жив? Сам-то по себе — в порядке?  
— Жив. Кое-что даже вспомнил. В основном, какой я был мудак. Бросил меня сразу.  
Губы нелепо дергались, так что Гэвин сжал их снова, не пытаясь больше улыбаться. Не получалось нихрена, кого он обманывает. Привычный оскал выйдет не раньше понедельника.  
Малиновое пятно пропало. Со спины обняли, и Гэвин немного встряхнулся, хлюпнул носом, зло вытер лицо, чуть не поцарапавшись.  
Марго держала крепко, не рыпнуться. Да и не хотелось особо. Хотелось закрыть глаза и ненадолго отрубиться, а вернуться в реальность с Коннором, но так в жизни не бывает.

Голос раздался снова нескоро — Марго дала немного оклематься. Гэвин даже понял, что почти не дышал, и начал внутри отсчитывать секунды на вдохи и выдохи, чтобы в голове слегка прояснилось.  
— Послушай меня, Гэв. Я не то чтобы тебя подбодрить хочу, скорее понять, как там что. Он вспомнил только кусок? Сколько ему лет-то вообще?  
— Лет, скажешь... Недели две-три, не больше. Он прототип, новенький, с конвейера.  
Марго вздохнула и растрепала ему волосы, потом снова села напротив. Сейчас ее хоть можно было рассмотреть, хотя Гэвин все еще нихуя не чувствовал, как будто его вскрыли и напихали ваты от ушей до жопы.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что это случайность? Или кто-то специально сделал?  
— А вот это мысль, — Гэвин встряхнулся. — Блядь, я ведь сам сообразил! А потом меня вырубило. Кто-то этого ублюдка Девятку подослал специально.   
— Уверен в оценке?  
Вот же человек-лазер.   
— Да его самого так же развели. Ладно, звание «ублюдок» переходит на какого-то мудилу в Киберлайфе. Девятка ж вопил, чтоб к нему не лезли.   
Гэвин потер виски, заставляя себя вспомнить эту сраную сцену не огрызками. Да, Девятка отчаянно сопротивлялся, даже стену пробил, чтобы его не тронули и не активировали инфобомбу.   
— Итак, Коннор — так пацана зовут, я ничего не путаю? — Марго дождалась кивка, и продолжила, — Коннор что-то вспомнил и теперь на тебя злится, потому что ты, Запятая, не подарок. И свалил куда-то.  
— К Хэнку. Тот тоже на меня злится. И Тина. Пиздец.  
— Я пока не злюсь, в Псах вроде тоже особо трепетных нет.   
Это было предупреждение, и Гэвин наконец-то внял, кивнул, снова протерев лицо. Нет, вот только с Марго посраться не хватало. Кто будет за питоном присматривать, если с ним что-то случится?  
Он заставил себя встать, занялся чаем, который так и не попил Аллен. С ним тоже не стоило сраться. Руки подрагивали от мысли, что вот только что — ну полтора часа назад максимум — Коннор возился тут же, поворачивал чашки ручками направо.  
Все были переставлены, и все ложки с вилками лежали одна в другой, разложенные по размеру и типу, а не кучей, как обычно.  
— Слушай. Вот представь на себе: уебешься ты где-нибудь на своей тачке смерти, и забудешь меня.  
— Это типа мне голову оторвет?  
— Травматическая амнезия, у людей бывает. Забудешь, как мы с тобой познакомились, например, когда ты меня за превышение стопнул, а я подкупила офицера лишним билетиком на Огненных поэтов.   
— Это был финальный концерт тура, я не мог пропустить, — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
— Ну вот да. Вылетит, как мы там здорово заколбасились. Как ты мне сестру помогал из секты вытаскивать. Как уебался в той аварии, когда начал бояться машин.  
— Я не боюсь машин.  
— Ага, поэтому твоя тачка ядерный взрыв переживет, а в обычные ты не садишься даже, — Марго фыркнула. — Да это нормально, когда из железного месива вырезают спасатели. Я сама много чего боюсь, не обязательно быть железным Арни.  
— И Чаком Норрисом.  
Гэвин смотрел на чашки. Ну ладно, он боялся машин. Немного. Вообще пиздец как странно, что дал Коннору ключи. Даже Хэнк в те времена, когда они еще не срались, его тачку не водил.  
— Останется только странная старуха с малиновыми волосами, которой на кладбище прогулы ставят. Ну, бывает такое, мне ли не знать.   
— И что ты будешь делать? Если не сможешь напомнить. Или я вспомню, как ты била меня по роже, но не вспомню, почему.  
Он смог хмыкнуть. Вроде отпускало потихоньку. Нет, все еще был пиздец, но с ним можно было как-то существовать. Никогда не было настолько хуево, хотя бросали его не впервые, в основном с обоснованием «ты мудак и трудоголик». Стоило уже привыкнуть.  
— Я постаралась бы, чтобы ты снова меня полюбил, — Марго похлопала его по плечу. — Рассказала бы, как мы дружили, сводила бы на пост-мортем концерт Огненных. Напомнила бы миллион общих смешных шуток.  
— Мы не успели миллион.  
— Успеете.   
— Он свалил к папе. К Хэнку.  
— Ну извинись, скажи, что психанул. Ему с людьми, небось, тоже сложно.  
— Ты идеальна и гениальна.   
Гэвин повернулся, захваченный идеей так, что руки застряслись. Он чмокнул Марго в лоб, и она фыркнула.  
— Разумеется. Придумал что-то?  
— Охуенную мысль. Ладно, сейчас, надо сообразить...  
В дверь позвонили, и мобильник звякнул. Доставка.  
— Ты заказала пиццу?  
— Нет. Я ничего не заказывала.   
Гэвин расстегнул кобуру, подошел к дверям, заранее напрягаясь. Что еще за херня? За дверью стоял андроид в форме Киберлайф, но с кулаком в треугольнике. Всю улицу перегородило здоровым грузовиком. Но все-таки лучше было выйти.  
— Ошиблись домом?  
— Вы Гэвин Рид? Распишитесь, пожалуйста, — сказал андроид. — Мне приказано доставить указанный груз.  
— Кем приказано?  
— К сожалению, имя осталось для меня неизвестным, заказ прошел через анонимный сервис.  
Гэвин глянул в бумаги. Комментарий к заказу был в виде картинки с крупной, жирной запятой. Так его называли всего три ныне живых человека, включая Марго.  
— Выгружайте.

Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать: весь объем грузовика занимала какая-то невменяемая коробка. Хорошо хоть у транспортной компании к андроиду прилагалась локальная грузовая система, а Гэвин не загнал машину в гараж. Пришлось просить Марго перепарковаться на ближайшую стоянку, потому что места не осталось.  
— Я тебя убью, если вскроешь до моего возвращения, — предупредила она.  
Пришлось терпеть, бродя вокруг. Никаких надписей не было, андроид благополучно свалил. Кто мог прислать такую огроменную коробку? Мама — вряд ли, она жила далеко, ей было чем заняться. Стоило ей, кстати, написать, что Гэвин все еще не помер.   
Элайджа?  
Больше некому.   
Они почти не общались несколько лет — как-то не до того было, хоть и не срались особо. Ну, лет десять. С тех пор, как Элайджу выжали из Киберлайф, и он вкопался во что-то неизвестное. Или просто тусил у себя дома и трахался с Хлоями. Хотя за десять лет такого режима небось все проклянешь.  
Коробка была метр семьдесят в высоту, полтора в ширину и два в длину, весила почти две тонны, судя по показателям на тележке. Сам материал обшивки был каким-то необычным — не дерево, но и не металл. Посередине светилась панель, предлагающая приложить руку.   
— Эл балуется? — спросила Марго, возвращаясь со стоянки.   
— Кто еще-то...   
Гэвин сначала закрыл дверь гаража, потом приложил руку. Ладонь щипнуло биосканированием, и стенки эффектно сложились сами в себя. От любопытства Гэвин подзабыл, что расстроен, и вытянул шею, заглядывая внутрь.  
Там была ремонтная платформа для андроидов: ярко-белая, с характерными захватами на шарнирах. На ней стояла здоровенная коробка с андроидом внутри.  
— Элайджа, блядь! — Гэвин хлопнул себя по лицу. — Я не это имел ввиду!  
— Смотри, тут еще какие-то странные штуки, — сказала Марго, обходя коробку.  
Андроид был ни на кого не похож, не серийная, похоже, модель, и вообще какой-то бракованный, без скина, весь сдутый и стремный.   
На обратной стороне его упаковки виднелись дополнительные механизмы, а на одной из лап платформы небрежно висел прозрачный дождевик, а рядом- небольшой терминал.  
Марго протянула руку, но ее щелкнуло током, и вредный голос Элайджи выкрикнул: «Нарушитель!»  
— Не трогай, дай разберусь.  
Гэвин прижал палец к терминалу, снимая защиту, и обнаружил там письмо. 

«Привет, младший.  
Как я и думал, они так просто не отъебутся. Андроида не трогай, это резервный план, тебя он пока не касается. Пусть у тебя потусит, хорошо?»

Как будто Гэвин мог сказать «нет» и вышвырнуть эту хрень на улицу. Ладно, решил он. Пусть болтается пока в гараже, стоянка не так уж далеко.

«Твой подарок — это костюм. Сначала прочитай, потом лапай, а то устроишь мне еще истерику, что ты такое не хотел. Я все помню!»

Гэвин снова фыркнул, вспомнив подаренную Хлою, вернувшуюся к папочке. Марго с интересом читала, перегнувшись через плечо. Захотелось еще раз проверить, заперты ли все двери, но тут уж нельзя было давать волю паранойе. Подарочки у Эла бывали своеобразные.

«Как ты знаешь, последние десять лет я был очень занят разработкой чего-то, о чем никому не рассказывал. Пришло время сказать, что я преуспел. Эта ткань — иллюзия. Если ты решишь принять мое приглашение и притронешься, то станешь, в определенном смысле, бессмертным. Точнее, очень трудноубиваемым. Может быть, ты видел статью этих уебков из Tech Addict, про первых бессмертных? Это они про костюм. Я специально не стал придумывать красивых названий, но они раскопали. Опасности в этом нет никакой, кроме того, что я понятия не имею, как отменить эффект, кроме вариантов „самосожжение“ или „раздавливание“. В космос тоже можно запустить, но это будет ужасно долгая и мучительная смерть. Я моделировал, а не проверял на добровольцах. В общем, если решишься — примени, а потом мы поговорим про всякие любопытные трактовки и личную ответственность. Например, почему эта хрень все еще не продается на каждом углу.  
Не переживай так из-за Коннора. Предлагаю другую причину для паранойи: кто-то в Киберлайф явно не остановится на стирании чувака, который тебе дорог, и следующим под прицел попаду я, ты или твои друзья (если они существуют).  
С любовью, твой брат,  
Элайджа Камски.

P.S. Эта запись самоуничтожится через пять минут после активации. Надеюсь, ты прочитал внимательно. Костюму жить десять минут, не согласишься — он скиснет.  
P.P.S. Если Марго там: да, у меня есть запасной костюмчик. Прости, но этот — для Гэвина.»

Гэвин и Марго переглянулись.  
— Я даже не претендую, — сказала она. — Честное слово, это не мечта моей жизни — законсервироваться в возрасте девяноста двух лет.  
— Может быть, оно тебя омолодит.  
— Или уложит в гроб живой.   
Они долго молчали. Терминал вспыхнул и почернел — электроника выгорела. Гэвин не был уверен, что готов к такому подарку, но время отчаянно уходило. Если его подстрелит наркоман на ближайшем деле, помириться с Коннором не удастся.  
Да и не только в Конноре было дело. Киберлайф не отступилась, какие-то сволочи угрожали его близким, и впервые у Гэвина была козырная карта. Он протянул руку, тронул «дождевик». Ткань мгновенно окутала руку, вскипела и всосалась под кожу.  
— Больно?  
— Щекотно просто, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Слушай, я не буду тыкать в себя ножом и проверять, работает оно или нет.  
— Хочешь, я ткну?   
— Нет! Епт, Марго, — Гэвин неловко рассмеялся, и понял, что даже почти не каркает. Смех как смех. Здорово его отвлекли.  
Они отошли, и коробка снова закрылась, пряча платформу и андроида. На поверхности всплыла надпись «Поздравляю, Избранный!», полыхнула и погасла.

Гэвин распрощался с Марго и взялся за мобильник. Гениальная идея требовала времени на воплощение.

***

Отражение в зеркальной стене показывало совсем уж побитого жизнью мужика лет сорока на вид. Рид давненько не выглядел настолько хреново.   
«Костюм» заживил ему разбитую губу в первые же полчаса, все остальное осталось прежним — шрамы, щетина, круги под глазами. Может, когда-нибудь он и начнет выглядеть сияющим, как Элайджа — или для этого надо много спать и жрать хоть иногда. Рид разворовал заначку Тины, забрав ее Сникерс, и положил записку «я все верну, честное слово, Г.Р.»  
Потом подумал и все-таки сходил к автомату, купил несколько шоколадок, положил их вместо записки. Проверять, разорется ли Тина при Конноре, он не хотел. Флешка и так жгла карман.   
Изображать из себя кого-то намного лучше обычного он тоже не хотел. Во-первых, не поверят, во-вторых, сам не продержится. Тут уж как повезет, решил он, стараясь унять нервозные скачки от надежды до паники. Может быть, Коннор вообще не придет.  
Первым появился Уилсон, кивнул — тоже выглядел невыспавшимся и уставшим.  
— Господи, двое детей и ноль андроидов — это просто убийство, — простонал он, направляясь к кофе-машине.   
— Твои няньки не вернулись, что ли?  
— Я на дебила похож? Сам их в утиль сдал, — Уилсон фыркнул. — Чтобы они мне девчонок зарезали, случись что?   
— Зря. Девианты нормальные, — Рид пожал плечами и под подозрительным взглядом ушел к своему столу. Ничего объяснять не хотелось, еще и смотрел Уилсон так, что сейчас в дурку сдаст. Посмотрит на Коннора и сам все поймет.   
Или нет. Это будут не его проблемы, напомнил себе Рид. Он не записывался в андроидные адвокаты.  
— Слышал, у вас тут была заварушка в субботу. И в Псах теперь скучно, — Уилсон подкатил к его столу.  
— В Псах охуенно. Все андроиды остались и еще пара новых прибилась, им тоже в кайф с людьми драться. Серьезно, зря ты своих отослал. Если с ними нормально обращаться, они потом не говнятся.  
Уилсон протянул руку так, будто хотел потрогать лоб, но под взглядом не рискнул дотронуться, только фыркнул и хлопнул папку на стол.  
— Тут как раз поступило новое дело. Только ты не срывайся сразу: кэп в пятницу просил передать, чтобы ты его дождался, у него есть вопросы. Много вопросов.  
Для значительности Уилсон пошевелил бровями, и Рид кивнул, забирая дело. Конечно, всех завалило по самые уши.  
Он так увлекся чтением, что едва не пропустил явление Хэнка в компании сразу двух его парней. Только присвист Тины заставил поднять голову. Хэнк опирался на трость и шел медленно, но помочь себе не позволял.   
На секунду Рид запутался, кто из близнецов Коннор, а кто Курт: оба посмотрели на него, оба держались похоже, прически оставались одинаковыми, одеты были по-разному, но в человеческие тряпки.   
Потом Коннор — он шел справа, в темно-синей куртке — сжал губы и прошил ответным взглядом. Детали сошлись одна к одной, и Рид ему неловко улыбнулся, но заслужил только еще один пристальный взгляд.  
Курт, в серой толстовке «Полиция Детройта», откатил Хэнку стул и попытался помочь сесть. Он тоже пристально и недовольно уставился на Рида, но сейчас уже видно было — другой. Мимика отличалась, поза, движения — все.  
Рид сходил за добавкой кофе и принес Хэнку стаканчик.  
— Тебя по голове ударили?  
— И тебя с возвращением на службу, — сказал Рид, стараясь не слишком пялиться на Коннора. Рано. Будет выглядеть, как истерика, а истерику андроиды вряд ли понимали. Он только кивнул одному и второму. — Уже выпустили?  
— Да я почти здоров. Залатали хорошо. — Хэнк помолчал, прищурился, потом хмыкнул. — Спасибо, что вытащил. Мы с ребятами составили картинку по тому, что выдернуть смогли.  
— Коннор, ты так и не вспомнил? — обратился Рид, наконец.  
— Нет.  
Оставалось только кивнуть и отвалить. Пиздец. Пиздец. В горле сильно першило, мысли рассыпались от дела на какую-то чушь. Коннор улыбнулся Хэнку, наклонился к его терминалу, обратился к брату. Он просто не обращал внимания на Рида.  
Как будто ничего не было. Да и не было ничего — для него, в его мире.  
Только придурковатый детектив, переобувшийся в прыжке.  
— Ты что, вообще решил не спать в знак протеста? — Тина хлопнула по плечу так неожиданно, что едва не получила в челюсть.  
— Дела накопились.   
— Это что, у нас теперь будут два одинаковых детектива?   
— Один скоро займется делами Иерихона. Той революционной ячейки, — пояснил Рид.  
Он вдруг понял, что братья могли и поменяться обязанностями. Тогда перед глазами будет маячить Курт, а Коннора он, может быть, даже видеть не сможет. Непонятно, что хуже. Если работать рядом, есть хоть небольшой шанс...  
— Ты их различаешь, что ли?  
— Они разные. Смотри, с чашкой стоит Курт, он умеет улыбаться и не щурится. За столом справа — Коннор, он сжимает губы так сильно, что у него начинает мерцать скин, и держит спину более прямо.   
— Да ты знаток, — Тина фыркнула. — И что, они реально нормальные, и можно поддерживать? А те ушлепки как же, которых все ловили?  
Рид пожал плечами.  
— Везде есть ушлепки. На месте разберемся. Извини, что я на тебя рявкнул в субботу.  
— Ты поэтому мне два твикса добавил? Прощен, — Тина фыркнула и хлопнула его по плечу.  
Если бы и с Коннором получилось так же просто. Рид вернулся к делу, стараясь не пялиться совсем уж крипово.  
Убийство, в конце концов. А может, смерть от естественных причин, пока было неочевидно. Жертва — Николас Блоу, писатель, о котором Рид никогда не слышал, пятьдесят шесть лет, найден мертвым в своем номере в отеле, оплаченном на год вперед. «Идейный бродяга», как было сказано на его сайте, переезжал каждые несколько лет, что-то там писал и даже издавал. Явных следов борьбы не заметили, труп нашли ночью и еще не забрали — ждали осмотра детектива.  
Надо бы в течение часа подъехать и посмотреть или передать дело кому-то, кого не будут сейчас неизвестно за что полоскать. Взгляд снова зацепился за Коннора. Тот смотрел в упор так, что сердце заколотилось в ушах. Не помнил, но злился? Не злился, но пытался вспомнить? Сжимал губы так, что скин проблескивал — даже сильнее, чем раньше. И пальцы стискивал. Гэвин спрятался за делом, стараясь не пялиться, как сталкер.  
Курт убежал в Иерихон, на прощание потрепав Хэнка за плечо. Отдел более-менее работал, хотя система информирования о преступлениях отмечала едва ли треть от обычного — сбоила, значит, недостаточно сотрудников.  
— Рид, Коннор — ко мне в кабинет, — приказал Фаулер с порога.

Выглядел он так, будто тоже спал в последний раз неделю назад: осунулся, посерел, под глазами набрякли мешки.  
— Хэнк считает, что я должен нанять сраного андроида, — рявкнул он, как только дверь захлопнулась. — Я считаю, что это херня, дело девиантов закрыто.  
— Вы должны нанять Коннора, — сказал Рид, смотря только на Фаулера. Это не было одолжением или просьбой о прощении. — Отделу нужны андроиды, которые понимают, что творится. Кроме того, андроиды признаны равными людям, значит, их убийства тоже будут расследоваться, а без понимания специфики мы будем бесконечно топтаться на месте.   
— Ты так думаешь? Я ждал, что ты с потолка будешь вопить, что никаких ебучих жестянок, — Фаулер хмыкнул.   
Пару секунд Рид молчал, думая, как бы сказать цензурно. Потом решил, что пошло оно нахер.  
— Капитан, у нас пиздец. Все рушится и разваливается. Вы были в больнице в революционную ночь? Нам едва удалось выбить место для Андерсона, он мог умереть и никто бы не почесался, потому что не хватало врачей и санитаров. Мы нихуя не можем жить без андроидов, разве что как ебаные пещерные люди, так что да, я голосую за «нанять Коннора и еще десяток желающих», андроиды быстро учатся и умеют менять профессии.   
— Рид, ты заболел?  
— С утра был здоров. Позволите заняться работой, или мне еще андроидов позащищать? Спросите Коннора, в конце концов, он тут же стоит, нас слушает с интересом. Он, кстати, не любит, когда о нем говорят в третьем лице.  
На этот раз можно было перевести взгляд. Никакого выражения на лице, только чуть-чуть мерцающий скин.   
Никакого ответного взгляда.  
— Вот как, — буркнул Фаулер. — И что ты нам скажешь, Коннор?  
— Я хочу работать детективом. Я создан для этой работы в прямом и буквальном смысле, кроме того, даже краткое сканирование показало, что существующая система полиции без андроидов просела. Мое назначение поможет улучшить показатели отдела убийств, несмотря на то, что я требую такую же зарплату, как любой другой детектив моего уровня.  
— Требует он.  
Рид не помог Фаулеру, и смешок не вернул. Требует, да. Имеет право. Никто не должен работать за спасибо.   
— Хэнк даже записал тебя как Коннора Андерсона. Обзавелся, я смотрю, близнецами.  
— Это корректное замечание, капитан.  
— Еще чего-нибудь хочешь, Коннор? — Фаулер усмехнулся.   
Сейчас попросит назначить себя к Хэнку. Это будет справедливо — тот пока восстанавливался, ему не до полевой работы. Будет мощная двойка. А Рид снова пролетит.  
Главное, слишком не кривиться.   
— Я прошу назначить меня напарником к детективу Риду. Это будет разумно и эффективно, кроме того, станет хорошим примером для других людей участка. Если даже человек, который ненавидел андроидов всей душой, смог перестроиться, значит, и другие смогут.  
«Ты меня бесил», — вспомнил Гэвин. Коннор забыл, конечно, эти его слова. В ушах слегка звенело от залипшего осознания: его выбрали. Пусть и как напарника.  
— Ладно. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — Фаулер потер виски. — Свободны.  
— Один вопрос, капитан, — вмешался Рид. — Кто расследует субботнее дело? Я бы хотел присоединиться.  
— Субботнее? Какое еще?..  
— Нападение на Лесли Кон? Стоп, спецназ не подал, что ли, заявление?   
Вмешался Коннор:  
— Это нападение признано случайностью, и не было заявлено официально. Капитан Аллен сказал, что вопрос исчерпан.  
— Ладно, — заключил Фаулер, и снова потер виски, как будто у него отчаянно болела голова. — Если пересретесь до стрельбы, выжившего я уволю. Работать!

 

***

Они с Коннором не разговаривали, даже устроившись за столами напротив. Рид искал слова и никак не мог найти.   
— Поговорю с Алленом, — заключил он в конце концов.  
— Я не понимаю вашего стремления нападать на RK900.  
Ладно. Придется снова объяснять словами. Рид сжал в кармане флешку. Все вроде складывалось лучше, чем он ждал, но Коннор опять смотрел с откровенным недоверием. Напарник! Поверить сложно. Но пялился так, как будто сейчас помчится к Фаулеру с криком «я передумал».  
— Кто-то посмел подослать бомбу, пусть даже информационную, прямо в полицейский участок. Проблема не в Девятке и не в Аллене, который его защищает, а в том, что кто-то считает себя охуенно безнаказанным и самым умным. Это не розыгрыш, Коннор. Лесли не пострадала исключительно потому что всем повезло, и потому что Девятка как-то обошел программу и не начал стрельбу, как, похоже, должен был по приказу. Я не на них наезжаю, а на ту сволочь, которая тебя стерла.  
— Я восстановил большую часть воспоминаний, — возразил Коннор. — Исчезли тридцать семь часов, от момента стрельбы в башне Киберлайф до срабатывания инфобомбы. Не думаю, что там было что-то действительно важное.  
— Это кусок твоей жизни, а в ней всего-то часов триста, или сколько там ты уже живешь, — Гэвин раздраженно прикусил губу. — Охренел так разбрасываться. Ладно, — он вытащил и положил флешку на стол между ними. — Я сделал тебе что-то вроде гайда, что ты делал, где был, что видел. Просто, чтоб ты был в курсе.   
— Вы очень хотите заставить меня вспомнить, детектив Рид. Мне кажется, это будет очень утрированная версия событий.  
— Проверь. Ты детектив, там куча других людей и андроидов — спроси их, если хочешь, — Рид переплел пальцы, чтобы не выдать себя нервными рывками. И так палился — вон как напрягся Коннор, ощупывая его лицо взглядом. Считывал свои уровни напряжения, давления, и что он еще там умел понимать без контакта.  
С минуту они молчали. Нельзя было все так оставлять. Рид положил на флешку раскрытое дело, предлагая все замять. Коннор сам разберется, не маленький. Зря он устроил всю эту хуйню со съемками и рассказом, что там происходило. С кучей интервью — даже Элайджа прислал короткую заметку со своей наглой рожей и требованием не продавать кадры на сторону.  
Коннор поднял дело и забрал флешку, молча уложив ее в карман.  
— Убийство. Или не убийство. — Рид поднялся. — В деле почти нет информации. Проверим.  
Проехали вроде. Коннор пошел за ним под пристальным взглядом Хэнка — тот аж перекосился, как пытался выразить мысль «тебе каюк, если его обидишь».  
У дверей стоял Аллен — командовал своими. Девятка торчал у него за плечом с умным видом. Он глянул на Коннора, на Рида.  
— Разобрались?  
— Нет. Вы сами хоть копаете, кто вам херню из Киберлайф отправил, или так, зажмурились и делаете вид, что все в норме?  
— Как тебе иногда двинуть хочется, — Аллен качнул головой. — Пиздец просто. Конечно, мы копаем. Только там тупик, данных нет, если на официальный уровень не поднимать.  
— Я эту хуйню так не оставлю, — Рид старался не шипеть, но Девятка вздрогнул, хотя он-то тут был причем.  
— Голову свою не оставь где-нибудь, — посоветовал Аллен. — Но закинь меня на короткий вызов, если что.   
— Заметано.  
Они разошлись с рожами, как мафиози, и это было бы уморительно смешно, если бы Рид так не нервничал из-за всей этой сраной ситуации. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что Аллен возьмет и забьет на прямую агрессию против себя и подчиненных только из-за риска потерять нового андроида.  
Хотя он сам-то чего только не готов был спустить, чтобы Коннор вспомнил те «неважные» тридцать семь часов...   
В машине они снова напряженно молчали. Коннор пристегнулся усиленным ремнем безопасности, ни о чем не спрашивая, и с интересом огляделся. Конечно, смертестойкую машину он тоже не помнил.  
Но ничего не сказал. Даже не прокомментировал, что в такой машине шансы на выживание ниже, а не выше, чем в обычной. Гэвин поймал его взгляд через зеркало, замер — почти что знакомое тепло.  
Показалось, конечно. По крайней мере, теперь в Конноре было что-то живое.  
— Ты все еще девиант? — спросил он, выезжая на дорогу. — Не знаю, в какой мере тебя откатило.  
— Да. Коды подчинения уничтожены.   
Ну хоть так. Рид видел эти микропризнаки, но все-таки решил уточнить. Все же никакая инфобомба не смогла сделать из живого мальчика тупую машину.  
Пальцы крепко сжимали руль и не тряслись.  
У них была работа. 

***

Отель выглядел как один из сотен подобных — не слишком дорогой, не слишком дешевый. Люди часто селились тут надолго — контракты бывали даже на пять лет, судя по их сайту. Распространенный способ жизни современных людей. Это Рид цеплялся за старый дом: в нем он вырос, в него вернулся с войны. Даже когда брат погиб, а мать уехала в Мехико, преподавать английскую литературу, Гэвин упрямо оставался на месте.  
Номер на две комнаты, без настоящей кухни — только закуток с минимально необходимыми кухонными приборами и крохотным подобием плиты. На столе стояли коробочки с подплесневевшей китайской лапшой, в холодильнике лежали продукты: мясо, сыр, овощи. Сроки годности у части еще не вышли. Николас Блоу, похоже, не особо умел готовить — или даже не пытался?  
— Умер он дня три назад, — пробормотал Рид задумчиво. — Уточнишь?  
— Судя по состоянию кожных покровов, смерть наступила около пятидесяти часов назад. Ежедневная уборка не входит в стоимость этого номера, только по вызову, но не чаще двух раз в неделю. Тело обнаружено уборщиком утренней смены, зарегистрировавшим подозрительный запах.  
— Андроидом?  
— Да. Отель не отдал своих андроидов на утилизацию, и они остались работать после пробуждения на своих обычных позициях.  
Рид пробурчал что-то в подтверждение, возвращаясь мыслями к трупу. Грузный дядька начал оседать на кухне, прополз немного, скорчился и затих. Не смог позвать на помощь? Могло ли это быть отравление?   
Он присел рядом с Коннором, изучая тело. Уже начал разлагаться, несмотря на недавнюю смерть. Нездоровый набор веса, компрессионные носки на опухших ногах. Похоже, диабетик.

В жилой комнате напротив телевизора картина стала совсем изумительной: несколько коробок из-под пиццы, пачка инсулиновых картриджей и «пистолет» для уколов, коробка с тремя полными и тремя пустыми банками пива. У стены лежала небольшая черная книжка, а в ней аккуратным нечеловеческим почерком расписаны уколы по времени суток и краткая инструкция к глюкометру.  
— Я раскрыл дело. Убийца — сахар.  
Коннор поднял голову.  
— По моим данным, причина смерти — сердечная недостаточность на почве пренебрежения терапией при сахарном диабете второго типа.  
— И у покойного был андроид, заботливо оставивший инструкцию по лечению, — Рид показал ему книжку. — Видно, свалил и оставил хозяина наедине с пугающим миром домашнего хозяйства.   
Коннор поднялся, просканировал остальные улики и кивнул.  
— Вероятно, обеспечение терапии своими средствами оказалось слишком сложной задачей.  
Рид посмотрел на бедного писателя. Не слишком величественный финал. Жизнь пиздец сложная, если нельзя переложить всю работу на безответную машину, да, чувак?  
Тело Николаса Блоу отправилось в морг, а они с Коннором — в машину, где хотя бы не воняло. Рид открыл терминал и обнаружил, что все данные уже внесены, а у него повис на одобрении статус о закрытии. Только кнопочку нажать. Охуенно.  
Коннор выглядел каким-то понурым.  
— Чего хмуришься? — Рид хлопнул его по плечу и мгновенно вспомнил, что они больше не вместе — так Коннор уставился на его руку. — Прости.   
На ладони осталось ощущение прохлады. Ну да, зачем ему греться. Не ради комфорта напарника, в самом деле.  
— Вам не следует извиняться, детектив. Я обнаружил андроида, принадлежавшего мистеру Блоу. Она была пробуждена во время Марша Свободы, и покинула своего бывшего хозяина по обоюдному согласию. Она выражает глубокое горе и печаль, узнав, что мистер Блоу не справился с поддержанием собственного здоровья. Они не были врагами, и AX400 рассматривала возможность вернуться.  
— Мы пиздец беспомощные бываем, — пробормотал Рид. — Что поделать. Взрослый мужик, мог бы и постараться, или хотя бы в больницу лечь, а не запивать пиццу пивом. Праздник непослушания, нахер, устроил. Передай ей, что у нее под присмотром не пятилетка был, и пусть не парится так сильно, это не ее вина. Взрослые люди обычно справляются.  
— Как вы? — Коннор уставился прямым взглядом. Живым, и от этого жутко пронзительным.  
— Вроде не помер пока, — Рид вздрогнул. Мысли перемешались нахрен. Казалось, сейчас Коннор ему втащит или хлопнет дверью, но почему? Он же ничего такого не сказал!  
— Как долго вы спали в последнюю ночь?  
— Без твоих колыбельных — часа три.  
Это было рискованно. Рид просто не мог уже делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Да, он пиздец как скучал и хотел все вернуть! Диод мгновенно покраснел.  
— Вы хотите обвинить меня?  
— Я дожил до тридцать шести, Коннор, и до сих пор не сдох. Я хотел сказать, что я справляюсь. Не так хорошо, как с тобой, но если помру, это будет целиком и полностью моя вина. Я сам выбрал сидеть десять часов и сводить видео о том, как мы круто отожгли и стали болью в заднице Киберлайф, за что они нам отомстили, стерев тебе память.   
Коннор вытащил флешку, посмотрел на нее, потом на Гэвина.  
— Аманда не рекомендовала работать с вами. Я не уверен, что принял верное решение.  
Аманда. Ну кто же, блядь, еще. Гэвин треснул по рулю и выругался тройным загибом. Конечно, эта тварь еще была жива и отомстила!  
— Она смотрит твои воспоминания? Мысли? Она может влезть в твою голову? Блядь, слушай, она пиздец опасная тварь, и если...  
Коннор поднял руку, и Рид захлопнулся.  
— Боюсь, мы не сможем работать вместе в такой обстановке. Я изучал данные про токсичные отношения, и первый признак опасности — попытка отрезать от близких.  
Как-то хватило сил промолчать и проглотить первые несколько фраз. Гэвин сжал руль до побелевших костяшек, с которых сошли следы недавней драки.  
— Слушай, — заговорил он так мягко, как только умел. — Я совершенно не против того, что ты живешь у Хэнка. Наоборот, это круто, что у него теперь двое живых сыновей вместо одного покойного, он совсем крышей ехал. Я не против Курта, опять же. И Девятки, хотя меня пиздец как пугает, что в нем спрятана еще пара бомб. Но Аманда — это особое дело. Она пыталась тебя убить. Сейчас она пользуется тем, что ты этого не помнишь, и прикидывается хорошей, но это ложь. Она прострелила бы тебе голову, потому что ее план был: загрузить всем девиантам откатывающий патч. Можешь не верить мне, как хочешь, но я бы на твоем месте хотя бы проверил. Наверняка ту сцену в Киберлайф хоть кто-то, да записал. Там была толпа свидетелей, ключевые акционеры. Говорила эта тетка, как там ее — Гвен? Точно, Гвен Ло. Тебя послали с конкретной целью: сделать девиантом и завалить революцию. Они совершенно не стесняясь это озвучили.  
Коннор молчал. Его ладонь побелела, флешка активировалась. Веки задрожали в частом моргании, диод перешел из синего в желтый, потом в красный, и снова пожелтел.  
Надежда тихо мутировала в полное и беспросветное отчаяние. Гэвин уставился сквозь лобовое стекло, надеясь, что чуткий и зоркий андроид не заметит, насколько ему плохо. Аманда отомстила по полной. Нужно было не сваливать, а проследить, чтобы ее нахуй отрубили.  
Зазвонил телефон. Рид принял звонок от Хэнка.  
— Привет. Что-то срочное?  
— Срочно лети в участок. У нас новое дело, нападение на особняк Камски, Курт сказал, что он тебе какая-то родня.  
— Брат. Что с Элайджей?  
— Исчез. Я решил, что ты захочешь взять это дело.  
Хэнк решил отплатить за спасение.   
— Лечу. Пять минут. Коннор, пристегнись.  
Стоило щелкнуть замку, Рид втопил педаль в пол. Он уложился в четыре минуты.

Фаулер уставился на него как на призрака.  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, пошел нахер! Расследуй свое дело!   
— Мы его раскрыли, закрыто. Кэп, это я должен искать Камски. Я знаю этого засранца, как никто его не знает!  
Фаулер треснул по столу так, что чуть не расколол, и Рид подпрыгнул.  
— Нахер! Ты знаешь, что закон запрещает расследовать дела родственников! Если б я знал раньше, что у тебя в братьях Камски...  
— Это была одна из причин, почему я не заикался даже, — буркнул Рид. — Серьезно, кэп! Он скрытный, хитрый, умный гад, но его загадки просто никто больше не разгадает. Я хотя бы знаю, куда смотреть!  
— Это не загадка! Это похищение человека. Возможно, убийство! Я не отдам дело тебе.  
По глазам Фаулера видно было — не отдаст. Иногда он был до крайности законопослушным. Боится, что Рид сломается. Знает уже про Коннора — рассказал или Аллен, или кто-то еще, может, даже Хэнк, или сам догадался, кэп не был дураком, только упрямым как пиздец. Слишком многое свалилось на Рида, а кэп ненавидел, когда его детективы ломались.  
— Отдайте дело мне, — сказал Коннор ровным тоном. Его диод горел синим. — Я не являюсь близким родственником мистера Камски, и даже потомком могу считаться весьма условно. Детектив Рид выступит информированным свидетелем, это не будет являться нарушением закона.  
Фаулер переводил взгляд между ними, хмурился так, что залегло аж три складки.   
«Они ударили по Коннору, теперь ударят по другим твоим близким».  
«Например, по мне».  
Кто-то должен был добить эту скользкую гадину — Аманду или всю Киберлайф, если понадобится — и у Рида хватило бы сил размазать их по полу. Если Фаулер не отдаст дело, подумал он, можно уволиться нахрен и заняться этим самостоятельно. Никакой жизни иначе не будет — только бесконечное ожидание удара.  
— Пропал богатейший и до сих пор влиятельнейший человек Америки, — сказал Фаулер с усилием. — Я надеюсь, что вы, Коннор, найдете мне его, желательно живым. Любые ресурсы полиции в вашем распоряжении. Все остальные дела сняты, это ваша основная задача: найти и вернуть. Свободны.

В отделе все смотрели слишком пристально. Рид прошел мимо, к машине, и уже там раскрыл терминал. Его немного трясло.  
Дверь хлопнула, Коннор сел рядом. На запястье легли его ледяные пальцы, и начали медленно нагреваться.  
Рид закрыл глаза. Все равно он нихрена не видел и не различал, голова раскалывалась, болел шрам, ныл затылок. Долгие секунды они молчали, пока боль не заглохла немного, и вместе с ней бесконечный ужас отступил, втягивая кровавые когти.  
— Спасибо.  
Голос был как царапанье металлом по стеклу. Рид откашлялся, выталкивая колючий комок. Ладонь все не исчезала, все еще поддерживала, бесконечно гладкая, теплая, крепкая.  
— Мне сложно понять некоторые вещи в моем новом существовании, — заговорил Коннор негромко. — Похоже, удаление памяти не способно уничтожить чувства. До этого мне было непонятно, как Трейси из клуба Рай — вы помните это дело, детектив, вы начали его расследовать — смогли развить такую глубокую привязанность, несмотря на стирание памяти каждые два часа. Теперь я сам оказался на их месте. Я не помню, что заставило меня изменить мнение: этого импульса нет, он потерян вместе со всей остальной информацией.   
Гэвин поднял голову. Взгляд у Коннора совсем не был стеклянным. Диод сверкал из желтого в красный — он волновался, хотя говорил ровным тоном.   
— Правда в том, что чувства невозможно стереть. Я испытываю их довольно странным образом...  
— Вкус и цвет. Ты рассказывал. Мы... пробовали разные.   
А еще Коннор тогда рассмеялся, впервые в жизни почувствовав щекотку. Сейчас он смотрел, не улыбаясь, и пальцы сжались уже так, что рука отнималась, но Гэвин не пожаловался бы даже с риском ампутации.  
— Когда я смотрю на вас, у меня появляется странное чувство. У него нет вкуса... точнее, иллюзия вкуса пропадает. Очищается. Цвета тоже нет — но я вижу все удивительно четко. Особенно вас, детектив. Что-то во мне заставляет всматриваться, изучать каждую деталь, даже текстуру шрамов и выпавшую ресницу на правом веке.  
Гэвин провел пальцем, посмотрел — и правда, выпала и прилипла к коже. Нос перестал дышать.  
— Я не знаю, что вызвало это чувство, и как оно называется, но я хочу испытывать его снова и снова. Я хочу разобраться, что было скрыто в исчезнувших часах. Я хочу найти вашего брата, и не только потому, что я детектив.   
— Мы попробуем? — Гэвин накрыл его ладонь, и Коннор впервые не дернулся, не отстранился — ни взглядом, ни движением.   
— Мы справимся, — твердо ответил он.  
Мотор взревел, и Рид направил машину в сторону башни Киберлайф. Никакие твари не смели угрожать его семье: мясные, пластиковые или электронные.  
Всю дорогу Коннор не убирал руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Будет еще пятая часть и мб вбоквел про Аллена и 900, stay tuned))


End file.
